ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
End of the World Part 1
Story The Gummi Ship is flying through space, heading straight towards a black hole. Thousands of Heartless ships fly towards them, firing at the ship. Kairi is steering the ship, while King Mickey is using the weapon system, firing at the ships. They are hit, and the ship shakes violently. Mickey: We can’t take much more of this. Keep us going straight into the black hole! That’s our destination! Kairi: Ugh! (The ship shakes again, starting to break apart.) It’s not going going to hold! Take the wheel! (Kairi backs away from the wheel, King Mickey taking it. Kairi’s eyes glow green.) Kairi/John: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Bloxx, merging with the breaking Gummi Ship. She rebuilds, holding the remaining pieces together. The ship goes plummeting into the black hole, the enemy ships backing off. The Gummi Ship crashes into a huge rock structure, breaking into it. The debris pile lies inside, near a cave exit. Mickey breaks out of the debris, as Bloxx regenerates, reverting. Kairi: Ugh. That was not fun. Mickey: How did you know to turn into that alien? (Kairi looks confused, and tries to think.) Kairi: I’m, not sure. Mickey: Maybe it’s John’s spirit that survived in your heart. He is here with you, assisting however he can. Kairi: (Sighs with relief.) Alright. Let’s go save the worlds. Kairi and King Mickey walk out of the cave, disappearing. Out of the Gummi Ship debris, a cloaked figure with their hood up breaks out. End Scene Kairi and King Mickey are walking across light purple. In the sky are dark clouds, and they walk past rocks sticking out of the water. Kairi: So, if this is where all the destroyed worlds are, what happens once it’s destroyed? Mickey: The worlds will be restored. But the balance won’t be restored. Not until the Organization is completely destroyed. The water forms around them, and the two sink down, falling down a waterfall. They land on a sand beach. The two are surrounded by several Heartless with muscular builds. Their skin was black, and he has a heart shaped hole on his chest. They have horns that shoot up, which curve into the shape of a heart. They have small angel wings on their backs, and a tail with a crescent shape blade. They wield blue swords, with scallop parts that make the blades look blunt. Mickey: Invisible Heartless. Kairi: But, I can see them. Mickey: Be careful. (He summons his Keyblade.) They are incredibly powerful. Kairi: Right. Okay, uh, John. If you can here me, please help me out. Give me a form to fight these things. (Nothing happens.) Anytime now. The Invisibles fly forward, as King Mickey dashes in, jumping into the air and spinning, knocking Invisibles away. Invisibles come at Kairi, who jumps out of the way to dodge. She turns into Diamondhead, and raises her arm, blocking the sword attack. Diamondhead: Okay, thanks. Diamondhead punches the Invisible away, which comes back at her. She catches it and throws it, slamming it into another one. More surround and come at her, as she punches them away. Then, she concentrates, her hand morphing into a blade. Diamondhead: Sweet! Diamondhead slashes at the Invisibles, destroying some, but most of them flying back to dodge. Diamondhead reverts, Kairi stumbling forward. Kairi: Oh no! An Invisible swings its sword at her, as she turns into Sludge Blob. She has big round blue eyes, and tentacles coming out of her head. The sword slices through her, and she regenerates. She then punches the Invisible, knocking it away. Sludge Blob: (Groans) Still? I wanted that tiny fly guy. An Invisible throws its sword down, and disappears. It turns into a ring of fire, and surrounds Sludge Blob. The ring of fire explodes, as Sludge Blob screams in pain, reverting. Kairi falls to the ground, injured. The Invisibles surround her, when King Mickey comes through, slashing through and destroying them. Mickey: Curaga! (Two gold bells form over Kairi, which rings, releasing green energy, enveloping her. She gets up, injuries gone.) Kairi: Thanks. Maybe I’m not ready for this. Then, they are surrounded by Angel Star Heartless, with glass, hour glass shaped bodies. They have marshmallow like heads, and four bright yellow wings coming out of their backs. King Mickey fires a Pearl spell, which destroys one of them. The others fire energy blasts at them, and King Mickey raises his Keyblade. Mickey: Reflega! (King Mickey and Kairi are covered in a mirror dome, the energy blasts being reflected back. Several Angel Stars are destroyed.) That ought to stop some of them. (King Mickey turns, seeing Kairi was gone.) Kairi? Grey Matter is on the back of an Angel Star, pulling on its marshmallow head. The Angel Star goes flying around in a frenzy, ramming into several Angel Stars. Grey Matter: To think these things are easy to manipulate. And all the powers of my alien forms are clear now. The Angel Star rams into the remaining Angel Stars, destroying them. King Mickey jumps, and slashes through the one she was controlling, destroying it. Grey Matter lands on his shoulder, as he makes it to the ground. Mickey: Nice job, Kairi! The air shakes, as Arch Behemoth materializes. It resembles Behemoth, except is blue in color, with the image of flames on it. It points its horn at them, and fires a powerful lightning blast. King Mickey jumps out of the way, and lands. Grey Matter jumps off King Mickey’s shoulder, reverting. Kairi: Okay, that’s enough of this. (Kairi transforms.) Pesky Dust: This is definetely not that dinosaur guy. Time to figure out what this thing does. Pesky Dust flies up towards Arch Behemoth’s face, and points her fingers at it, releasing a green dust. It hits Arch Behemoth’s face, and it collapses, fast asleep. End Scene Pesky Dust is flying in a meadow, a glowing white outline surrounding the area. Pesky Dust: Huh? Where am I? (She hears a roar, and flinches. Arch Behemoth was running, frolicking through the meadow.) Agh! (Pesky Dust raises her arms, which glow. A big deer appears, and Arch Behemoth spots it, chasing after it away from Pesky Dust.) Huh? I wanted it to go away. Do I control this place? Nice! Arch Behemoth goes to pounce at the deer, which disappears, the Arch Behemoth upset. Then, a cloaked figure wearing heels and her chin visible appears next to it, petting Arch Behemoth. The Arch Behemoth pants happily, acting like a dog. Cloaked Woman: There, there. Your pain is almost over. I’ll take you back home. You however, (She looks up, staring at Pesky Dust.) your pain is just beginning. Pesky Dust comes out of Arch Behemoth’s head, as it fades away into darkness. Pesky Dust reverts. Mickey: Gosh. How did you do that? Kairi: I’m, not sure. There was an Organization member there, and she calmed it. She said my pain was just beginning. (King Mickey looks away, as if holding something back.) What is it? Mickey: Uh, nothing. Come on. We still have a ways to go. End Scene Kairi and King Mickey are standing in front of a large, white door. Mickey: There. His presence is overpowering. Whatever’s behind that door, the guy you’re looking for is there. Kairi: Phantom X. Do you really think I’m ready? Mickey: You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. Kairi: (Inhales, then exhales.) Alright. Let’s go. The two push the door open, when a light blinds them. When the light fades, they are standing on the beach of the Destiny Islands. Kairi: Impossible. I’m, I’m home. Phantom X: Yes. Comforting, isn’t it? (Kairi and King Mickey look towards the ocean, where Phantom X is standing, facing the ocean.) A world isolated from the darkness, an island of light floating aimlessly, oblivious to the darkness. But that is only a false hope. Darkness consumes all, and the one who controls the darkness, controls the light. Mickey: You’re John’s Nobody? Phantom X: John seemed to believe that he could stop darkness wherever it rose, that it was his job to be the defender of light. But he finally realized, it was a job that was too much for a mere mortal. He changed, he grew. He tried to become as strong as the gods he faced, to be invincible. Now, that strength has been transferred to me. (Phantom X turns to face them.) Are you sure you want to fight me? Not even John could stop me. Kairi: And he’s no longer here. As a Princess of Heart, I am a defender of the Light. I will fight you. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Light Cream, and hops at Phantom X, going to ram him. Phantom X turns into Gravattack, when Light Cream stops, orbiting around Gravattack. King Mickey charges in, Keyblade in hand, when he’s caught in the gravitational field, orbiting with Light Cream. Gravattack: (Yawns) Boring. Is that all you got? You caught me off guard last time, but now, I have a clear head. You are a rookie, while I am the expert on these alien forms. (A Pearl spell flies at Gravattack, but it stops, joining in the orbit. The Pearl spell hits Light Cream, sending her flying out of the orbit, reverting.) Really, Your Majesty? And I considered you the threat of this battle. Kairi sits up, spitting sand out of her mouth. Kairi: Ugh! Yuck! I hate the taste of sand. (She lifts a handful of sand, letting it flow through her fingers.) Sand. Hm. Gravattack raises his hands, forming gravity balls in them, launching them into his orbit. King Mickey tries to knock them away with his Keyblade, but he is struck several times. Then, a sand fist comes out of the ground, punching Gravattack straight in the face. Gravattack: Phhtt! Gross! (His orbit stops, King Mickey dropping. He dashes in, striking Gravattack several times. Gravattack catches King Mickey, and tosses him away.) Where?! Come out so I can crush you! (The sand takes shape, as Desert Storm’s face becomes visible.) Desert Storm: Can you crush me? (Desert Storm’s hands form, as they fly forward, grabbing Gravattack’s arms.) Good luck with that. Gravattack’s hands glow with a black aura, as a gravity pressure hits the beach. Desert Storm’s arms break apart, as Desert Storm’s head is pushed down into the ground, continuously trying to reform. A surge of water hits Gravattack from behind, stopping his attack. He turns, seeing King Mickey standing in the water. Gravattack raises his arm, enveloping King Mickey in a huge gravity ball. Gravattack turns to face Desert Storm, who reverts. Gravattack: And just like that. (Gravattack reverts.) Phantom X: It’s over for you. Characters *Kairi *King Mickey Villains *Phantom X *Cloaked Figure *Cloaked Woman *Heartless **Invisible **Angel Star **Arch Behemoth Aliens By Kairi *Bloxx *Diamondhead *Sludge Blob (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Nanomech) *Grey Matter (first re-appearance) *Pesky Dust (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Humungousaur) *Light Cream *Desert Storm (first re-appearance) By Phantom X *Gravattack Trivia *Pesky Dust's powers are used for the first time. *The cloaked woman from the dream was Xion, showing that she is still alive inside Kairi. *The Olympus Arc is referenced by Phantom X, mentioning the gods that John is trying to become equal to. *An Organization member snuck in with Kairi and King Mickey. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga